Blinded
by Amelia Bright
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Allegiances & Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place in the Forest.**

Allegiances

**WindClan**

Leader: Amberstar: small dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Cloudfall: white tom with piercing blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Snaketail: brown tabby tom with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Wavepaw

Warriors  
Ravenstorm: black she-cat with amber eyes

Redstripe: dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Firepaw

Smokeshadow: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Cherrysong: ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Dustclaw: light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Pebbletail: dark brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Apprentice: Darkpaw

Lionfrost: muscular golden tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Hollypelt: dark gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Stormheart: blue-gray she-cat with one white paw and big blue eyes  
Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Lizardfang: sand-colored tabby tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Apprentices  
Firepaw: ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Spottedpaw: calico and white she-cat with amber eyes

Darkpaw: black tom with blue eyes

Wavepaw: blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Queens  
Treeshade: black she-cat with a brown underbelly and green eyes (mother of Dustclaw's kit: Maplekit)

Daisytail: pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Cloudfall's kits)

Kits  
Maplekit: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Elders  
Ripplestorm: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Rainfeather: handsome gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes, retired early due to blindness

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Oakstar: dark red-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Hawktail: brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Swallowfeather: dark gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Thornstar: black tom with brown eyes

Deputy: Streakfur: brown and white streaked she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Honeycloud: pale brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Graypaw: gray tabby tom with gray eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Shadestar: pretty gray she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes

Deputy: Tigerstorm: ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Frozensky: white tom with cold green eyes  
Apprentice: Lilypool: brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue-green eyes

Chapter 1

Hollypelt ducked her head under the brambles, and crawled into the elders' den. Ripplestorm was asleep, snoring loudly. Rainfeather, Hollypelt's brother, turned to her, grinning.

"Ah, Hollypelt, nice to have you visit. This lazy oaf isn't much company nowadays," he meowed, pointing to his fellow elder with his tail.

Hollypelt purred, "How did you know it was me?"

Rainfeather flicked his ears in amusement. "Easy. You smell like lilacs."

The gray and white she-cat paused and nodded thoughtfully. "Lionfrost told me the same thing last night."

Her brother stiffened. "What were you doing with Lionfrost?"

"Just sharing tongues," she replied.

"Let's keep it that way."

Hollypelt rolled her eyes. "Rainfeather, I can take care of myself. Now let's get you out of this stuffy den and into the fresh air."

The gray tabby relaxed his body, smiling slightly. "Sounds like a plan." He stood up, stretching, and Hollypelt laid her white tail across his shoulders.

"Follow me," she whispered.

"Don't treat me like a kit, Hollypelt," he said, his tone light and teasing, "I still know how to walk."

Hollypelt pulled her tail away. "Sorry."

Rainfeather shrugged. "No worries."

The two siblings stepped out of the elders' den. Hollypelt had to narrow her eyes against the bright sunlight. Of course, Rainfeather didn't have to deal with that any more. His sightless blue eyes remained wide open.

Hollypelt found a nice spot for sunbathing, and settled down next to her brother, who in turn lay across his side.

"Ya' know," he sighed drowsily, "There's one good thing about being an elder. When you're lazing around, no one tells you to get up and get on a patrol."

"Hollypelt!" Cloudfall called, "Ravenstorm and Dustclaw need you for a hunting patrol!"

Rainfeather chuckled, "See what I mean?"

Hollypelt laughed, flicking her tail over his nose. "Yeah, I see."

After Hollypelt left, Rainfeather turned his head in the other direction.

"Let's see," he meowed, "Soft pawsteps, muffled by thick fur between the pads. It must be Pebbletail!"

The dark brown she-cat purred. "I hate it when you do that."

"Which is why I must."

Pebbletail sat down next to him. "Well, I'm about to take Darkpaw out for some training. Do you want to come? He used to be your apprentice, after all."

Rainfeather nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love too! Hollypelt seems to think that all I'm good for is sunbathing ever since my accident."

Pebbletail flinch at the mention of his "accident." That was all he ever referred to it as. The event that cost him his career as a warrior was simply an "accident." He didn't even seem to hold a grudge against the ShadowClan warrior who had blinded him. _Perhaps we could all learn something from Rainfeather, _Pebbletail mused.

**A/N: ****Rainfeather is loosely based on Auggie from the USA Network's CIA drama, _Covert Affairs. _Anyone who watches that, do you think Rainfeather is a good _Warriors _representation of the totally awesome (and extremely hot) Auggie Anderson?**

**Also, there is a new poll on my profile pertaining to my other story, _Thunder Quest_. Please vote in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Darkpaw!" Pebbletail called, "It's time to train!"

The black apprentice raced over to her. "Great," he purred. His blue eyes floated over to Rainfeather. "Hi Rainfeather!" Darkpaw announced cheerfully, "Are you coming with us?"

The blind elder nodded. "Sure am. It's been forever since I've watched you train."

Darkpaw knew better than to correct Rainfeather's use of the word "watch."

When the three arrived at the training area, Stormheart and Redstripe were already training their apprentices, Spottedpaw and Firepaw. Lizardfang, the Clan's newest warrior, watched them, his brown eyes carefully analyzing the apprentices' moves. The sandy tom was, if nothing else, a strategist.

"Careful," Pebbletail whispered into Rainfeather's ear, "Redstripe is here."

Rainfeather rolled his eyes. "Figures. I should have known that this perfect day wouldn't last forever."

"Hello, Redstripe," he meowed curtly when the dark ginger tom approached.

Redstripe broke into a wide, but by no means friendly, smile. "How'd you know?" he sneered, "You're blind, remember?"

Rainfeather flicked his ears dismissively. "You smell like dirt," he explained shortly. "And not this kind either," he added, rolling the moorland earth under his paw. Redstripe emitted a low growl.

Stormheart looked up from sparring with Spottedpaw. Her eyes widened as she saw Rainfeather. She whispered something to her apprentice, then trotted over to where the two toms were glaring at each other.

"Hi, Rainfeather," she meowed, fluttering her big blue eyes at him, despite the fact he couldn't see them, "What brings you here?"

Redstripe rolled his green eyes, muttering something under his breath, and stalked off. Pebbletail couldn't help but snort with contempt at Stormheart's hopeless flirting. Rainfeather gave her a sideways glance before replying to the other she-cat's question.

"I'm just here to watch- I mean listen to, Darkpaw's training. He was my apprentice not too long ago."

Stormheart nodded. "Well, it's good to have you here," she meowed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Good to be here, Stormheart," Rainfeather meowed before padding away.

The blue-gray she-cat practically melted under her fur. Pebbletail purred in amusement.

"You really like him, huh?" she asked, not realizing what she had said until it slipped off of her tongue. _Why would I ask that?_ she wondered, _I can't stand Stormheart!_

"Well, yes!" Stormheart yelped, "Is it that obvious?"

Pebbletail's lip curled. "Let's just say… it's good for you that he can't see this."

Before Stormheart got a chance to retort, Rainfeather called, "Pebbletail, are you going to train Darkpaw or not? Because if you don't, I'll have to, and you know what a mess that'd be!"

Pebbletail laughed, "Coming!"

* * *

Hollypelt bounded into camp, a rabbit held firmly in her jaws. She looked around, hoping to find Rainfeather and give it to him. Her heart sank to her paws when she realized that her brother wasn't in the camp. She dropped the rabbit on the ground in front of her. Ravenstorm and Dustclaw, the other two warriors on her hunting patrol, came up behind.

"What's wrong?" Ravenstorm asked.

"I can't see Rainfeather anywhere!"

Hollypelt began to panic. What if he was in trouble? What if he went for a walk and ran into a RiverClan patrol? What if they didn't realize he was blind, and they attacked him?

"Relax, Hollypelt," Dustclaw tried to soothe her, "Rainfeather's a smart cat. He wouldn't leave camp on his own."

She turned to face the pale brown tom, her green eyes wide. "Maybe you're right," she paused for a moment, "But I'm still going to tell Amberstar."

Without a second thought, she raced to the leader's den. Dustclaw and Ravenstorm exchanged a sideways glance. Dustclaw shrugged, then moved on to check on Treeshade and Maplekit.

Amberstar heard a rustling at the entrance of her den. She looked up to see Hollypelt standing in the entrance, her dark gray and white fur standing on end, and her green eyes troubled.

"Hollypelt, are you okay?" the small leader asked.

"Rainfeather's missing! I went on a hunting patrol with Ravenstorm and Dustclaw, and when I came back, he was gone."

Amberstar stood up abruptly. "Well, we need to find him then," she meowed, her voice urgent. The two she-cats shouldered their way out of the den.

Lionfrost was lying in the center of the camp, sharing tongues with Cloudfall.

"Lionfrost, have you seen Rainfeather?" Hollypelt asked.

"No. Why?"

"I can't find him."

Lionfrost's icy eyes snapped open. "That's not good," he meowed, "Do you want me to help you look?"

"Sure. That would be wonderful. Can you check by the RiverClan border?"

The golden tom nodded. "Absolutely."

Hollypelt purred, "Thank you."

"Anything to help you, Hollypelt," Lionfrost replied, stepping closer to her. Hollypelt felt her heart pick up speed as he looked deeply into her green eyes and she stared right back at his icy blue ones.

Amberstar brushed her tail against Hollypelt's shoulders. "Come on," she meowed, "We have no time to waste."

Lionfrost trotted towards the RiverClan border. As Hollypelt and Amberstar approached the entrance, they brushed past Lizardfang, who was just in from watching a training session.

"Lizardfang, have you seen Rainfeather?" Amberstar asked.

"Yeah," the young tom replied casually, "He was at the training clearing with Pebbletail and Darkpaw. Why do you ask?"

He got no response to his question; the two she-cats were already out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkpaw felt a tinge of dissatisfaction when he landed on the ground with a forceful thump. He stood up, shaking sand out of his black fur.

"I heard that, Darkpaw," Rainfeather meowed, making the apprentice fluff up in embarrassment.

"Rainfeather, be nice!" Pebbletail snapped.

"I was!" he replied. Pebbletail purred and turned back to Darkpaw.

"It's okay," she soothed, "That move just needs a little work."

"Right," the black tom meowed, a gleam of confidence returning to his blue eyes.

* * *

As the two she-cats rushed to the training ground, Amberstar remembered the last time Rainfeather had gone missing. It was before he became blind, before she had even become leader.

_Amberleaf sat by the fresh-kill pile, tail twitching with impatience as she waited for Rainpaw. The deputy's apprentice was nowhere around. Amberleaf was even more confused when she saw Rainpaw's sister, Hollypaw, come out of the apprentice den with a worried look on her face._

"_Hollypaw!" Amberleaf called, "Have you seen Rainpaw?"_

_The gray and white she-cat shook her head. "No. I thought he was with you."_

"_Well he's not. Come on Hollypaw, let's go find him."_

_It wasn't too long before they finally located Rainpaw. He had been at the RiverClan border, attempting to catch a fish. His mentor and his sister purred in amusement when he said, "There you are Amberleaf, I've been waiting for you!"_

Amberstar sighed; those were good times.

"I see him!" Hollypelt announced, "Oh, thank StarClan!"

And there he was, sitting in the sand as Pebbletail and Darkpaw trained in a slight dip in the ground.

Pebbletail looked up and grinned. She meowed, "Rainfeather, you are in big trouble."

Rainfeather furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I was worried sick about you!" Hollypelt declared.

"That's what I mean," Pebbletail meowed smugly.

Rainfeather rolled his eyes and returned to his sister. "Why?" he asked, "I've been here the whole time."

"You didn't tell me where you were going," his sister argued.

"You had already left." Rainfeather took an extra sniff of the air. "Oh no. Amberstar, have you joined us as well?" He pushed onto his paws.

"Yes, I have, Rainfeather. You better have a good excuse for this."

The blind tom walked over to stand next to the leader, resting his tail on her shoulders. "You shouldn't have been worried, Amberstar. After all, you know better than anyone that I'm perfectly responsible."

Amberstar rolled her eyes. "Rainfeather, if you're trying to charm me, it's not going to work. The younger she-cats in the Clan may fall over their paws for you, but I'm not exactly in that category."

Rainfeather smiled. "I think you've misinterpreted my gesture. I know that we're just friends, you know, in a mentor-apprentice way. I was just pointing out that while I may be blind, I'm not an idiot."

"I'd have to disagree with that last comment," Redstripe meowed, sauntering up to the group. His apprentice, Firepaw, followed him, his amber eyes hostile. Firepaw had been learning a little _too _much from Redstripe. He even had his mentor's signature sneer planted on his face.

"Not now, Redstripe," Amberstar growled through gritted teeth.

Anger flared in Redstripe's green eyes. "Of course, Amberstar," he purred, his voice silky smooth. Like a snake luring in its prey. He and Firepaw padded away, but as they went, Firepaw stepped on Rainfeather's foot, making the gray tom yelp in pain. Darkpaw snarled at the ginger apprentice, but Firepaw flicked his ear dismissively.

Amberstar turned to Darkpaw. "Darkpaw," she meowed, "Would you and Pebbletail like to come hunting with me?" The leader winked at Pebbletail, and the dark brown she-cat nodded in understanding.

Darkpaw looked startled. "Sure, of course! Anything you want, Amberstar."

Amberstar smiled. "Good. And Hollypelt, you can take Rainfeather back to camp."

"Right."

The two groups headed in opposite directions.

"Rainfeather, don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" Hollypelt berated her brother.

"Hollypelt, calm down. I said I was sorry. But listen, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm a helpless kit who has to follow his mother around to stay safe. And Hollypelt, you're not my mother."

Hollypelt snapped her jaw shut, taken aback. "Okay," she said slowly. They stayed silent the rest of the way, but Hollypelt made a vow to herself. _I _will_ help Rainfeather become a warrior again._

Later than afternoon, Amberstar made a special announcement.

"Cats of WindClan, it's time to ordain a new warrior. Darkpaw, come forward." Darkpaw did what he was told, slightly surprised.

"I, Amberstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend you to make him a warrior in his turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Darkpaw nearly shouted. A few cats purred in amusement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from now on you shall be known as Darkfur. StarClan honors your bravery and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

It was the happiest moment of Darkfur's life.


End file.
